


Czy czujesz się prawdziwym?

by Regalia92



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Canon, Schizophrenia, Stockholm Syndrome, Translation, metafory z metafizyką i cuda i dziwki, najpierw zagraj a później czytaj
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia92/pseuds/Regalia92
Summary: [T] Czasami, bardzo często, są gwałtowni. Dotyk narratora kuje, tak, jak strzykawka. "Postać gracza nie wykazuje żadnych emocji" mówi leżący pod nim Stanley. Igła wbija się w jego udo. "Zakładam więc, że jesteś dla fabuły istotny."Fik jest pierwszą częścią cykluison.





	Czy czujesz się prawdziwym?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [do you feel real?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523564) by [dinosaurchestra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurchestra/pseuds/dinosaurchestra). 



> [od tłumacza] Podpowiedź - nie bierz tego dosłownie.

Czasami, bardzo często, są gwałtowni.

Dotyk narratora kuje, tak, jak strzykawka.

\- Postać gracza nie wykazuje żadnych emocji - mówi leżący pod nim Stanley.

Igła wbija się w jego udo.

\- Zakładam więc, że jesteś _istotny_ dla fabuły.

~-~

\- Chcę się zabić - rzuca w powietrze Stanley, tak, jakby słowa były jednym z istotnych składników, bądź recytowanym wierszem. Jego nogi, ubrane w obcisłe dżinsy, o których Narrator mówi, że nieźle w nich wygląda, kiedy Stanley ma dwadzieścia sześć lat, mimo iż Narrator trzyma Stanley'a dwadzieścia sześć z ośmiu lat w Przypowieści nim ta się baguje, zwisają z kuchennego blatu.

Narrator odwraca się od blatu, na którym siekał warzywa. Oczy na jego szyi mrugają w szaleńczej symfonii.

\- Nie ma na wsi żadnego mostu, mam nadzieję, że to wiesz.

Stanley przechyla głowę i nóż wbija się tuż przy jego obojczyku.

~-~

Chodzą po parku. Narrator ma na sobie golf, a Stanley żółty sweter. Udają, że są normalni, ze złączonymi dłońmi i szerokimi uśmiechami.

Narrator wskazuje na krzew róży. Stanley składa umysł do zadawania pytań.

\- Gdybym cię nie potrwał, wiele lat temu, myślisz, że rozkwitłbyś, jak te kwiaty?

~-~

Ręce Narratora są zimne, choć jego ramiona są ciepłe. Stanley wślizguje się w nie, jak w stary sweter, rano, bez koszuli, o piątej rano, przelotnie całując go w szczękę, gdy światło przechodzi przez żaluzje, a jego zegar dzwoni z pobudką. Mgliście zauważa siódme ramię Narratora owinięte wokół jego talii, sennie przyciągające resztę bliżej, obierając pierś Stanley'a o swoją.

\- Zostań.

\- Muszę iść do pracy - głos jest zgrzytający, przepełniony mgłą.

\- I chce ci się pracować?

Stanley opada z powrotem na prześcieradło. Narrator odchyla się, patrząc na niego wszystkimi czterystoma dwudziestoma siedmioma szarymi oczami. Czeka na odpowiedź.

\- Jestem zmęczony twoją gierką. Muszę iść do pracować - powtarza w odpowiedzi.

\- Mmm.

Narrator przesuwa oświadczenie w umyśle, sprawdza błędy i nieścisłości. Nie znajduje żadnych. Wstaje, by pocałować Stanley'a, gdy ten ubiera się i słyszy zniesmaczenie, słyszy dyskomfort związany z mlaśnięciem języka. Narrator całkowicie się tym delektuje.

\- Będziesz ostrożny, prawda? Szkoda by było, gdyby coś ci się stało. Wiesz, kocham cię.

Pomaga Stanley'owi zawiązać krawat, choć ten go nie potrzebuje.

~-~

Jako prezent urodzinowy od Narratora, Stanley otwiera opakowane pudełko - podarek. W środku znajduje zadrukowany kawałek papieru.

Adres do strony internetowej.

Stanley otwiera stronę i zostaje przywitany przez niefiltrowane nagranie swojej żony i nienarodzonego dziecka, leżących na stole operacyjnym. Słabo rozpoznaje łóżko jako to samo, które używa się do implementacji technologii Przypowieści.

Wyłącza wideo przed rozpoczęciem sekcji.

~-~

\- Jesteś taki delikatny - mruczy Narrator - w moich dłoniach. Mógłbym cię zmiażdżyć jak delikatny kwiat. Wyglądałbyś tak pięknie.

Wiotki Stanley patrzy na niego z kanapy obok i przegląda dla zabawy strony internetowe mówiące o spisku Płaskiej Ziemi w sieci TOR. Film, który oglądają, jest jakimś amerykańskim hitem.

\- Dajesz sobie radę, kolego?

Narrator ciągnie go na swoje kolana. Głos w filmie cichnie.

\- Stanley, nie podarowałem ci warunkowej nieśmiertelności za darmo.

~-~

\- Stanley - woła beztrosko Narrator.

Stanley dryfuje po schodach, chudy, chwiejny i uroczy mąż trupa, gdzie bóstwo siedzi w jego gabinecie przed jego komputerem. Pierwsza strona przeglądarki nie załącza się.

\- Tak, tak mam na imię.

\- Mój drogi, wciąż o tobie mówią.

Wskazuje wzrokiem na nowy artykuł w Sunday Times o _skierowaniu dochodzenia w sprawie zaginionego przypadku Stanleya na nowe tory [...] i [USUNIĘTO]. Detektywi, po przeprowadzeniu śledztwa w firmie biurowej znanej jako Partition Corp, znaleźli powód, by sądzić, iż zaginięcie nie było zabójstwem/samobójstwem w [...]ej części, ale być może spartaczonym rabunkiem przez stronę trzecią. Co poszło nie tak. Słynna detektyw Nova Lowry, nazywana przez społeczeństwo 432, za swoją cudowną wiedzę numeryczną, rzuca nowe spojrzenie na ten przypadek._

Fakt, że nie zrezygnowali z nadziei znalezienia go, wsiąka w jego serce mocniej niż jakakolwiek syrenia piosenka Narratora.

~-~

Obejmują się, w najbardziej technicznym znaczeniu tego słowa. Kontekst uczuć zniechęca do przedefiniowania i do tego raczej nie dojdzie. Stanley wydaje z siebie skowyt, kiedy Narrator liże jego obojczyk i gryzie. Stanley miauczy, kiedy jego palce zginają się. Rozkłada nogi chwytając mleko - białe prześcieradło.

\- Jesteś tak piękny - mruczy w jego szyję Narrator, żarliwie, z wiarą.

Wiele rąk rozpina jego sweter, by go zdjąć. Stanley bezwstydnie wciska się w kolejne dłonie, rozsuwa nogi szerzej, a jego ramiona przytrzymują nad głową ręce. On nie może powstrzymać się od dręczenia mężczyzny brakiem kontroli, zawsze doprowadzając go do krawędzi. Odsuwa biodra i absolutnie uwielbia, jak Stanley próbuje się dotknąć, ale nie może, nie może,

nie może, ponieważ byt nad nim obrał absolutny i jedyny kierunek. (Kiedy Narrator go całuje, jakby był w centrum świata, jakby był słońcem na niebie, Stanley ma gwiazdy w oczach. Naprawdę myśli, że narrator go kocha).

\- Jesteś tak piękny, kiedy się nie ruszasz.

- _Ich denke, du bist widerlich_ \- jęczy Stanley i dochodzi do ostatniego przycisku.

~-~

Czasami, wczesnym rankiem, Narrator trzyma Stanley'a (jak zabawkę, pajacyka, zbyt kruchego i niepojętego, prawdziwego, a nie ponurego protagonistę Narratora). Są wszędzie, jednocześnie będąc nigdzie. Stanley patrzy na niego i z roztargnieniem myśli o palcach Narratora. O maszynie do pisania entropii Przypowieści - terroru, na czele Początku, metafizycznego horroru. Zawinięte wokół gardła Stanley'a zacieśniają się na jego postaci.

Trzepocze rzęsami, a Narrator się uśmiecha.

\- O czym myślisz, Stanley?

\- O tobie - kładzie Stanley, rozciągając w doskonałą miarowość. Opiera brodę o ramię Narratora, niesforne loki okalają kocią twarz. Wpatruje się w niego spod długich rzęs. To coś, co Przypowieść nie zabrała z jego wyglądu, by zastąpić przedziwną kotliną.

W głębi gardła mruczy Narrator. Stanley wyobraża sobie dłonie wszechboga zacieśniające się wokół jego rąk.

**Author's Note:**

> [od autora] Fandom lubi przedstawiać stanleyxnarrator dużo lżej, nie biorąc pod uwagę psychologicznego spieprzenia umysłu Stanleya, jako żywej istoty ludzkiej / fikcyjnej postaci, która jest katalizowana zgodnie z przypowieścią & jego skomplikowaną relacją z narratorem, który jest zarówno jego drugą połówka (zabija połowę Stanley'a i jeszcze z tego kpi), jak i zapisem. 
> 
> [od tłumacza] Dalej jest gadanie i odnośnik do tumblra, ale.
> 
> Przetłumaczyłam większość nazw własnych, więc pojawiła się Przypowieść i w ogóle. Pod nóż poszedł prawie cały tekst o lalkach, musiałam znaleźć męski odpowiednik, jak i o żonie. Zdanie po niemiecku zostawiono w oryginale, na tyle chyba każdy zna język German, by nie trzeba było tłumaczyć.


End file.
